Sensors are typically employed in a wide array of industrial applications for the measurement of various physical parameters, e.g. pressure and temperature. Such sensors often rely on variance of a physical property that is measured by a sensing element, and then correlated to a value of the desired parameter by measurement or analyzer units. For example, pressure and temperature sensors often rely on the transmission of strain from an elastic structure (e.g., a diaphragm, bellows, and the like) to the sensing element.
For such sensors, errors in measurement may occur if properties other than those intended influence the measured properties. For example, temperature stresses/strains induced in the diaphragm of a pressure sensor from an attachment surface can adversely affect accuracy of the pressure measured with such sensor. Likewise, as a result of the mismatch created by the differences in the coefficients of thermal expansion for the sensor and its packaging, undesirable thermo-mechanical stresses can also be induced on the sensor element. As such, packaging components having material properties different than the sensors that they carry can also affect measurement reliability.
Moreover, in general the long term stability of the sensor attachment to the associated structure is also important, since attachment of a typical sensing element to another structure with high temperature variation can in general contribute to a large source of error, when the attachment is not highly stable. Accordingly, a major source of such long term sensor instability can be effect of other undesired parameters, such as temperature changes and the ensuing stress/strain on the sensing element from sources other than those being measured. Such can typically result in a permanent shift or drift error in the sensor signal output, and create inaccurate measurements.
At the same time, typical electronics and their associated sensitive devices cannot be placed in close proximity to the harsh environments, wherein the required parameters are actually acquired—(e.g., high temperature, pressure that exist within an engine, turbine and the like)—since exposure to such harsh environment can prevent correct operation or cause permanent damage of electronic circuitry. Accordingly, wiring arrangements can in general be required to transfer a signal resulting from measurements in the “Hot Zone”, to an analyzer device placed in normal room temperature or a “Cold Zone”. Such wirings can add to complexities of a sensing system and at the same time increase costs associated with installations, as well as interfacing costs and interconnect procedures with other devices.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome the aforementioned exemplary deficiencies associated with conventional systems and devices.